Hey Iggy, Can You FrUkUs?
by RomaHetaOni
Summary: Right now England has no one, little does he know he has two admirers that have been waiting for him for a little too long. Now is their chance to have at it, literally!


"All right I will see you later Mathew, and tell your friend Cuba to send me the plot diagram from today's lecture!" The Englishman was gathering his papers into a neat stack and placing them alphabetically into his dark brown suitcase. He finally got a chance away from the next meeting because it was his day off work and he dearly wanted to finish packing his belongings and rush out the door. The Canadian who watched everyone leave the conference, sat in his seat only because he loved to collect coins and pens and other belongings the other Countries have left behind.  
One in particular individual loved to kick him in his leg and scurried off, Sealand. Arthur grunted in pain, holding his leg and first but shook off the pain and bottled it all up. That rascal loved to hurt him, he called the other "Jerkland!" as he scurried off with Tino and Berwald. Following behind was their pet dog Hanatamago, how did he get in? Arthur never knew, but then again. How in the bloody hell was Prussia able to keep his Gilbirds and Egypt able to keep his Anubis? So many questions, he shrugged and continued to collect all of it and locked his suitcase tight.  
"Right-o then, I am out of here! Cherio wankers!" He happily ran off like a jittery bug flying into a cave of food. Paying no attention to a mysterious being picking up his business card to his phone number, address, and e-mail address with of course his name. The unknown being smiled big and wide, with a slightly evil chuckle behind it all.

"Like Rebecca, you need to like… Totally dump that boyfriend! He is like, totally good for nothing!". The Englishman sat in front of the television watching some kind of random channel that seemed to please him. He watched the television shows for their silly reactions to things and the laughter at how unintelligent they was to him. Typical girls always fighting their boyfriends for cheating on them and men chugging down death amounts of strong alcohol. Even some shows where a group of people competing for large amounts of money only after a months of tests involving the most gross, humiliating, and death defying things ever.  
He laid on the couch with the lights on, laying on his back in only a large unbuttoned T-shirt and light green colored boxers. He took small bites of slowly melting vanilla ice cream, smiling with glee. He had waiting for so long to get a whole free week off work to be by himself and enjoyed every second, until he saw the commercial on the television screen. He sighed but continued to listen, soon getting entirely bored of listening to people talk about products that would soon backfire on them one day.  
The Englishman was just about to change to another channel when the phone rang from a table that was in front of him. He reached forward to pick it up and answer it after he laid the small tub of ice cream down. Unknowingly licking his fingers cutely, he answered the phone with caller I.D saying Williams Mathew on it, with a breathy voice he said "'Ello?~"

"H-hello Arthur, I… I just got some news."  
"News… About whot?" Licking his fingers covered in the white liquid.  
"I heard there was rapists some where from around where you live".  
"Rubbish, all of it I say! Besides, it is 12:00 Mathew! You should get rest for the up coming meeting /you/ have"  
"B-but England, you don't understand eh!"  
"Rubbish…~" Chuckled as he shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.  
"The news said they work together, and they're in your area!"  
"Mhmm…mhmm, mm~"  
"No one listens to the Canadian eh…" Mumbled in the background of the phone.  
"I am sorry Mathew, I am eating and I am very tired. This is actually a time I can relax from our meeting!"  
"Alright… But if something happens to you, don't say I didn't warn you, okay?" Still seemed innocent.  
"So be it, Good night Mathew dear!~" As he hung up, smiling even more.

He sighed and chuckled lowly to himself "His worry is too much for me, he is a very good kid though" as he continued to watch the television. Not only 25 minuets later he gets another call, only from an unknown number and caller. As well as unaware of what truly is happening to him. He said in disgust and wanted so much to ignore it but his curiosity got the best of him. He picked up the phone and answered it but before the Englishman could even say hello, he could heard two voices making hard breathy moans. In reaction, he quickly hung up. Odd he thought as he blushed, hoping to pay no attention to the whole situation.  
He was finally able to go through his shows and eat the ice cream in peace, close to his bed time. " Heh… I can bend the rules once and awhile right? I mean, no one is going to know, I have two full days to myself!" He chuckled happily loving every second, soon loosing that feeling. It was 1am and the phone rang with that same unknown caller, hesitating to move. Then he shook it off, thinking it was someone with the wrong number or some random youngsters at it again. He reached out to the phone, and slowly picked up the phone…  
"'Ell-"  
"Bonjour sweet cerise…~"  
He chuckled nervously "I am sorry you have the wrong number…"  
" Je am pretty sure Je have the right number, Cutey!~"  
He hesitated to do anything much, besides make a noise and repeat his last statement nervously. The was a ruffle over the other line and soon a different voice. "'Sup hot thing!"  
"Who are you?!" He soon began to become frantic, shivering.  
"You'll find out in a minuet baby… Trust me, you'll know it."  
Frightened, he hung up the phone. Not long, until soon it rang again with the same unknown caller.  
"…'e…'ello?-"  
"Listen you slut! You better not hang up on me again or I'll come in that room of your's and give you one huge cream-pie in that tight hole of yours! Got that!?"  
"What do you want from me!?" He began crying over the phone, holding himself tightly. …There was a slight pause and then another ruffle noise. It was the soft voice again, with the letters that seemed to roll off of his tongue.  
"Are you alright Angleterre?"  
Hesitatingly he was too scared to do anything, nor say anything until it hit him in the head like an electric voltage. "W-wait… How do you know m-my name?" There was laughter… but of both. One on the phone and the other in the background, as he slowly set the phone down he could somewhat hear the voices. As if they was somewhere near his house, but he only thought it was all in his imagination or probably the phone was too loud. He quickly picked it back up after he heard a voice again on the phone.  
"None of your business, cheri~"  
"How do you know my name? My number? Who are you!? Tell me wanker!" There was more laughter and another ruffle over the phone. He began to get scared, knowing it was that one who yelled at him.  
"Listen baby it's none of ya business, mmkay? Besides you should worry more about locking your doors…" The male's voice chuckled as well as the others. England soon felt in danger in the back of his head, hoping to ignore it to find the truth. He wanted to hear their voices again, hoping.  
" Aww… baby, you look so cute with that scared and so innocent look on your face~" The voice began panting and talking in a slight moan.  
" It makes me so hot…"  
"Listen you kids! You better stop or I shall call the police on you brats!"  
"Go on, call 'em. They ain't gunna fight us, it is just us three baby…~"  
"… Us… three?" Fear making his body tremble.  
" Look in the back window… Unless…" began to mumble into the phone that make his body shiver even more. He soon began sweating was he stepped closer and closer to the back, he soon saw through the other side of the house was two blond men pressing against his glass window. One in glasses sweating as he held a cell phone and another blonde with long hair and a half beard. Both looking lustfully at him once they laid eyes on his body.  
"You look so much cuter up close…" The words seemed to be mimicked on the blonde's mouth with the glasses. Arthur soon jolted with fear and began locking doors and windows, working from down stairs to up stairs. As he locked his last window the voice spoke. "It's no use baby… cause we are already inside~!" And he hung up, leaving the British man caught upstairs in his room shivering. Attempting now to not make a noise, not wanting to be noticed as he crawled into his closet.  
He sat on the floor of the closet floor, way too afraid to make a single movement nor any kind a sound. Just then the phone rang, by accident his reaction made him answer the call before the Caller ID even showed up to show who was it that called. Only breathing low and heavily into the phone, afraid to make a noise still loud enough to be heard out from besides the phone.  
"Come on cheri~ We only want to play!" Sounding playfully, yet could be heard from downstairs on the first level of his house.  
" Please… vous are going to hurt moi…" He sniffled. "Please come out, please!" The was another ruffle in the background of the phone with some yelling between the two voices.  
"Listen… I may have pushed it two far, mmkay? But get out here, where ever you are… You wont be there for long!" Some laughing and another noise.  
"Do it for moi, Je want to see votre face again cher…~" Soft and kind as usual.  
Against his will, although every fiber in his body told him to hold tight onto the hanger above his head. To stay still where he was at and not move, but yet his legs pushed himself up slowly… wanting him to move to the other's voice. It seemed so warming and so heart soothing he couldn't resist. Besides, the voice gave no sign of harm nor evil like the other did. He hoped the other would probably protect him from the blonde in the glasses.  
He crept the closet door open slowly as he wondered outside, taking one step out. Each step by each step he took outside the closet until he was completely outside of the closet. He closed the door and looked around to see if he could see any of them. He breathed in heavily as he heard the voice again, that soft and calm relaxing voice again.  
"Cher… Is that you upstairs?~" Arthur seemed stunned by the comment and went along with going downstairs until he began to here a loud repeated noise of foot steps coming from the stairs. He quickly ran back inside the closet and closed the door, ending the call on the phone. Just then the door swung open with that blonde looking at him through his glasses smirking hard. One lens shining and the other lens can be seen through, with a lustful appearance.  
"'Sup sexy thang…~" He grabbed the Englishman as he struggled, hoping to get free of his grip. How ever the other's grip was too strong for him and he soon gave up. He carried him down the steps and through him onto the couch and they both took a good look at him.  
"Oui…oui we got him!" His eyes was starring at him, like he was prepared to pounce him like a kitten for a ball of yarn. He had absolutely no clothes but a vibrant red rose, kitten ears and a tail. The other one had on what seemed to look like a bomber coat with a white tank top and sagging jeans showing American flagged boxers.  
"Who… wh-who are y-you? And w-whot… are you two… g-going to do… w-with me?" His innocent voice seemed to make them both shiver, as if they was trying to hold back.  
"Well… Cher, Je is Francis Bonnefoy… Je am French of course, non?~"  
"And I am your American hero, Alfred F. Jones! I feel like a villain today though…~"  
He stared at them both, seemed to ease up but soon tensing up his whole body as they both started ripping off his clothes. The American kissed the Englishman deeply after ripping off his shirt, and the Frenchman began licking his chest and by his abdomen. Moans quickly slipped into the American's mouth as he blushed. They both worked his body, making it heat up very quickly. They already stopped, the teasing being to much for them. Francis slid his rose off of his crotch and his wet /Eiffel Tower/ pointed at Arthur fully erected and twitching. The American on the other hand, unzipped his pants and his hard dripping dick popped out as well.  
"Je have been wanting to do this too vous for so long Cher!~" Sounding somewhat threatening.  
"So have I… Dude, your body is smooth!"  
Francis watched Alfred rub Arthur's body, from his back spine and right around to his chest under his chin. Trailing his fingers along his body, making England begin to get erected. Blush on his face was now more visible than it was before he touched him. It did not take long before France wanted to join, groping and rubbing England's ass. He smacked it from time to time, making him gasp for air before letting out low moans and groans. So Alfred licked Arthur's neck, nipping it, sucking it. And yet, the licking, sucking, rubbing, touching…everything was too much for him. He could not hold back any longer!  
Alfred grabbed Arthur and forced him to flip on all fours on the couch and shoved his dick into the entrance of his ass. The Englishman grasped for air, quickly moaning out loudly. He had no extra lubricant, nor anything. Only his pre cum, still… Like a wild animal, he barely got any pleasure from this instant pain he got from this intense fucking. Even so, the Frenchman grabbed the Englishman's head, tightly. He grinned as France pushed his cock in the other's mouth, barely even giving him a chance to breathe.  
He knew from this that he was in a desperate time… to live. It was at this very moment that he would probably loose his life from fucking. This Frenchman would not allow him to breathe nor this American would ease up the pain on his ass. He was in utter pain, and they would not let him have time to take it. The whole situation felt inhumane, and so harmful. It was as if the American was pounding his ass, shredding it with each thrust with his dick, tearing the hole as it may. His mouth closed off, and the dick inside was preventing air to pass through from his nostrils.  
And yet with all this pain and utter despair… he felt like he was in a dream. His personal BDSM moment with these two unknown men. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, feeling the pain very very slowly turn into ultimate pleasure. Feeling as if he could see eternity at this very moment. He hummed slightly on the Frenchman's dick to make the sensation feel like a vibrator in the least. Alfred and Francis moaning out loudly and grinning, the Frenchman practically drooling. He wanted to moan, but he could not since he could even barely breathe, it would soon it shall worsen. They both came at the same time, inside of the English and seemed to flood him.  
They both quickly pulled their cocks out of England and they both gave a hard and a loud high five before switching places. The American was now in front of him on the couch and the Frenchman behind him. With no warning they shoved their dicks inside Arthur. Even though he could barely breathe, he kept the dick deep inside of his throat. He sucked that American's hard wet dick, wanting it… needing it. He internally begged for their cocks, screaming for it. Until he decided for something else, trying to push the American out of his mouth.  
In sympathy, for some reason he let it slip out to let the Englishman speak. "Pl-please.." He coughed. " you both… f-fuck me…~" Coughed again. " I.. I want y-you both… in my ass…~" The American smiled, loving his opinion or option. The Frenchman on the other hand, did not. He thought that America all ready had his turn in England's ass, so now it is his turn alone, no fair, he thought. So America tried to shove France to move and slid his hard dick inside of him.  
It stretched his ass even more, causing even more pain but loved every second he got. Not regretting a thing… loving it all! They both began to slowly fuck the desperate man. Quickly England screamed their names out, barely hearing any moans through the screams. They thrusted at their fastest and hardest, enjoying every second of pleasure they got from him. His tight ass was so good, it felt amazing! It did not take long before all three of them came. They breathe heavily, panting and sweating. The American fell on the couch next to England and France fell onto the Englishman.  
They laid there on the couch all together in a slight peace. It was harmonic, the beating of their heart beats made England swoon. The whole situation seemed all odd to him, and weird yet he loved it. He would not trade it for anything in the world. The American got up and pressed his cock against England's face, smirking.  
"Wai-wait… wanker, I thought w-we was done!" Alfred and Francis looked at each other and laughed hard. Their laughing was not the whole hard things the rest of the night.

The phone rang from upstairs, loud. It woke Arthur from his wet dream, he laid in his huge un buttoned T-shirt and boxers on the couch. His half lidded eyes looked around, vanilla ice cream all over his mouth and some one his body. The television was still going and he was laying on his back. He slowly got up from the couch and fast walked up the steps to the upstairs phone. In a grudging voice that seemed to grumble and sound completely tired…  
"…'Ello?…"  
"England, where are you eh!? The meeting is starting soon and usually you are here early with me and the others!" He seemed to lecture.  
The British man seemed to pay no attention at first but it hit his mind after so long. He rushed into the shower after hanging up the phone and striping down nude.

"All vight! The Vorld conference and now begin! Starting with subject and vee all shall place input after being said!" The German rambled on about the rules to the conference that they all already knew. He went on and on until some words caught his attention.  
" …and zhey vill be joining us for tha conference from now on! Introduce yourself young men."  
"Bonjour, Je am Francis Bonnefoy the country of love~! So don't be concerned if Je accidentally call you mon cheri~" He giggled.  
"And I am the American Hero, Alfred F. fuckin' freedom Jones!" He laughed out loud.  
England seemed to notice they are very familiar, but it did not come to his attention about any of it.

The conference ran by smoothly as always, although some rough housing was done from time to time but everything commenced normally. He began packing up his materials and such and began to walk out of the conference room when someone grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around.  
" Sup British dude! You seemed quiet…!" He drank his soda in loud gulps as the Frenchman approached him as well.  
"Oui, is there something troubling you cheri?~"  
England hesitated at first before finally saying… " N-no, not at all! I just… am v-very busy…"  
"Well I was just wonderin dude… well." The American chuckled and his one of his lenses on his glasses shined as he smirked. The Frenchman as well had his creepy smirk, and at that very moment it all came to him. His dream… their looks… their voice! It all came to…  
" Well… mon cheri, have you ever had a threesome~?"


End file.
